Masquerade
by Errol's Feather
Summary: It's nearing New Years and the CSI's are invited to a costume party, but not all goes as planned.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: Miami and I don't make any money from it.  
><strong>_

_**Authors Note: Thanks to McGonagall's Bola for helping me pick the coupling for this story as I was not sure if I should go DuVista or DuCaine.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Masquerade<strong>_

Natalia Boa Vista was looking at her mail with troubled eyes. This was nothing new really, as she at times got both troublesome and annoying mails, which she mostly deleted if they were not of great importance or work related.

This one however was different; it was an invite to a masquerade ball held by the Miami Dade Police Department on New Year's Ever. This year they had decided to invite the crime lab as well.

The middle-age brunette had nothing against a good party every now and again, the problem was that she had never been a fan of costume parties and this was one of them. That and the fact that she had no one to go with.

She had no doubt that Eric would go with Calleigh, why the blonde forgave him for the hundredth time was something Natalia would never understand. And even if they did make a cute couple she sometimes felt Calleigh would be a better match with someone else.

Ryan would most likely go with Molly, one of the new additions to the lab, the two of them seemed inseparable, Walter would go with his girlfriend, Natalia never got her name but knew it was someone, and Horatio would most likely ask Julia. To Natalia's knowledge the younger women was out of the mental hospital and back both in her house and work by now, and she and Horatio seemed to get along great.

Meaning she was all alone, unless she found someone at the ball she figured. It couldn't hurt to try, after all no one needed to know it was her, she would be dressed up and under a mask, for all they knew she could be anyone.

* * *

><p>Calleigh was looking at the invite as well. Not her favorite, but still she wanted to go. She looked over at Eric that at that very moment was putting a gun he had just tested safely aside.<p>

"Babe," the blonde said.

"Yes," he answered, looking up at his beautiful.

"Looks like we are invited to a costume part, what do you wish to go as?" she asked.

"A costume party, really, I always hated those things, do I have to?" he asked her back.

"Yes," she said, in a you'll-regret-it-if-you-don't way.

"Something simple then, how about cops?" he asked her.

"I do suppose I can get a uniform somewhere, or we could go as doctor or nurse," she said with a grin.

"You can be sexy as a cop as well," he said with a chuckle.

"If you get your costume, I'll get mine," he said with a chuckle.

"Deal, you have about six days," she said, shaking his hand. He just nodded and slowly walked out from her lab wondering if this was a good idea.

* * *

><p>"Say Molly, what is your opinion on costume parties?" Ryan asked, looking at the invite.<p>

"I love them why?" she asked, looking at her man.

"We're invited to one and I think matching is the least we can do," he said with a sot smile.

"I'll take care of that, how long do I have?" she asked.

"Six days," he answered.

"Then you'll be in good hands," she said with a giggle, as she headed towards the elevator, while he wondered what she had in mind. He figured he would just wait and see.

* * *

><p>"So are you going?" Walter asked Horatio while they were out on a crime scene later that day.<p>

"Where?" said Horatio, looking at his younger coworker with question eyes.

"The costume party," said Walter.

"I am yes," said Horatio.

"Really, you dressing out," said Walter a bit shocked by this.

"I planned to," said Horatio, after all it was a costume party.

"Cool, are you bringing a date or…?" Walter wanted to know.

"I haven't decided yet, I take it you are bringing your girlfriend," said Horatio.

"I will yes," said Walter, turning to pick up a piece of evidence he had just spotted in the otherwise torched house. He looked at it with puzzled eyes before tagging the teddy bear that didn't seemed to be burned at all. Horatio was wondering about the exact same thing as he looked at the bear in the plastic bag. Another thing he was wondering about was if he was going to ask Julia for his date or not. All things considered they were not romantically involved and she may take the invite the wrong way. Then again it was better to show up with someone than no one at all so he figured he would ask, figuring even with her he would be better safe than sorry.

* * *

><p>"Wow, you look just wow," said Eric, eying Calleigh in her police uniform, the night of the costume party, they were leaving in not long and she was putting on the finishing touches.<p>

"Why thank you officer Delko," she said and smiled at him, the costume was a favor from her brother, he had come to see her earlier that week.

"So are you about ready?" he wanted to know.

"Just about, just give me a sec," she said, wanting to put on a bit more makeup so she would be even more prefect. He nodded and left the room thinking that in that police uniform Calleigh was even hotter than before, and he couldn't wait to get it of her.

* * *

><p>"You couldn't have picked a more masculine costume," said Ryan in dismay, eying himself in the mirror. He was dressed like prince charming in Cinderella to match up with her.<p>

"I think you look very handsome," she said with a giggle.

"I'll never live this one down," he said with a sigh.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad," she said.

"I'm wearing thighs," he said.

"For one night, we have to go or we'll be late," she said, grabbing her blue bag and dragging her prince along.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this?" Horatio asked Julia with a heavy sight. He was dressed as Peter Pan, the boy that never wanted to grow up and she was dressed as Wendy, blue nightgown with a matching ribbon in her hair.<p>

"I am yes, you are looking really good in that outfit," she said with a smile. He actually looked better than she would have anticipated.

"As do you, I must say that blue nightgown suits you, and that bow in your hair, adorable," said Horatio with a chuckle.

"Maybe I should go dressed like this every day then," she said wiggling her brows at him.

Just as he was about to answer Kyle entered the living room, he looked at his parents before asking, "So you just decided that you didn't want to be adults anymore?"

"As appealing as that thought sounds no, we're going to a masquerade ball," said Horatio.

"Well in that case I do hope you win if there is something called best costume, and let me take a picture, I want to remember this," he said, taking up his IPhone and snapping a shot before they could protest.

"I actually never thought there would be something like a contest for best costume, but he's right, we do have a fair shot if there is," he said thoughtfully.

"Just as long as no one is having the same costume," she pointed out.

"Never thought about that, but you are of course right," said Horatio with a sigh.

"Always, now let's go or fly, I hate to be late," said Julia.

"You kids run along, and don't stay up pass your bedtime," Kyle joked.

"Cute, I trust you to clean up your mess before leaving," said Horatio in a warning tone. Kyle didn't answer, just rolled his eyes and headed for the living room to watch TV. Horatio sighed as he took Julia's hand and walked out the door. In the distance Kyle could hear his mother joke saying they should fly instead.

* * *

><p>Natalia looked in the mirror, thinking her dress gave away too much, considering it was strapless and what covered her thighs wasn't all that much. The only thing she was wearing under the sparkly green costume was a white set of panties. Her hair was put up in a neat bun, and she was having wings on her back that was in the color of light blue.<p>

He heels was matching the dress, probably not the kind of shoes Tinkerbell would have worn, then again she was much older than she was. Natalia sighed trying to drag the dress down more, but it would work. Then she grabbed the mask to cover her eyes, it was green as the rest, but green stars.

She smiled thinking that if nothing else it made her look great, she grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>Walter and his date Claire was the first ones to arrive at the party of the people of the Miami Dade crime lab, they were of course not the only ones there as there were tons of cops everywhere.<p>

They were dressed like Santa and Mrs. Clause, something that suited them perfectly. Walter was looking around for the rest when he saw two police officers came walking towards them, both wearing black masks around the eyes.

"Hey guys," Calleigh said in her usual cheerful tone.

"Calleigh, Eric…?" Walter questioned.

"Who else?" said Eric with a chuckle.

"You're coming to the police masquerade ball dressed like cops, that's brilliant," said Lisa and smiled at them, before quickly introducing herself. Calleigh and Eric did the same.

"Have you seen the others yet?" asked Calleigh, looking around the room through the sea of dressed people trying to spot Horatio, Ryan, Molly and Natalia.

"No, then again we have no idea what they are…" Walter stopped spotting Ryan and Molly, making him start laughing.

"What's funny?" Eric wanted to know.

"Ryan, look," said Walter and nodded in their direction, making them laugh as well.

"See I told you this was not a good costume," said Ryan as they approached the four others still laughing.

"What are you talking about prince charming," Eric managed to get out between the chuckles.

"Oh shut it Delko, anyone seen Horatio?" Ryan wanted to know.

"Not yet, maybe we should try to get a table or something," said Walter, seeing that the room started to fill up.

"I would say that's a brilliant idea, Walter," they suddenly heard Horatio's deep voice from behind.

Everyone turned to look at the third couple, making them gasp and Ryan said, "I never in my whole life thought I see you as the boy that never wanted to grow up."

"It was actually Julia's idea," Horatio admitted.

"That I can believe and this means we're only missing Natalia," said Ryan, still impressed by Horatio's costume. As were the rest.

As they started looking for a table, Calleigh's eyes were searching around for Natalia, but she was nowhere to be found. The petite blonde was starting to think she found the idea silly and therefore wouldn't show. In a way it was she figured, but she still liked to dress up for once not thinking about what others felt about it. Besides Horatio and Ryan were way worse off costume wise than her.

She looked over at Julia that sat down next to Horatio, whispering something making him smile. Peter Pan and Wendy, they would have been the perfect couple only she grew up and he didn't. Was that the case for Horatio and Julia she wondered. If they even were a couple, Calleigh had never managed to figure that out.

She looked over at Eric. Her Eric, wondering if their relationship had become a habit after seeing each other for a year. They seemed to spend every woken minute together. Not that she minded, him being a great guy. It was just that sometimes she wished he could surprise her more or do something out of character.

"I'm gonna go and get something in the bar, you want something?" she asked Eric.

"A beer, do you need money?" he asked her.

"No, no, anyone wants to join?" she asked, but they all declined saying they would have to think first. She nodded and slowly walked towards the bar.

* * *

><p>Just as she was about to reach it she heard a familiar voice say, "Where's the fire officer?"<p>

"Natalia, so you did make it after all," said Calleigh and turned to see her, only to have her jaw drop by her costume.

"Not good?" asked the brunette, looking at her friend with insecure eyes.

Calleigh managed to close her mouth saying, "It is, it really is, you look wow."

Natalia giggled saying, "I think you lost your words for once, is everyone here?"

"They are, look for the table with Santa and Peter Pan," said Calleigh with a giggle.

"Peter, really who?" asked Natalia with a frown.

"Believe it or not Horatio, Julia is Wendy," said Calleigh, not being able to take her eyes of Natalia.

Natalia frowned, "Now that is funny, and Eric?"

"Cop as well," said Calleigh.

"So everyone is a perfect match tonight then," said Natalia with a smile.

"Yeah…I should actually get to the bar, he wanted a beer and I need a drink," said Calleigh with a sigh.

"I'll find the others and get something a little later," said Natalia, slowly walking in the direction as to where Calleigh had pointed moments later. The blonde was looking after Natalia with still wide eyes, swallowing hard; trying to control her desire for what would be the hottest Tinkerbell she'd ever seen.

'Stop it, you're with Eric,' she told herself ordering a strong drink before slowly making her way back to the table. Her mind and body battling each other harder than ever before.

* * *

><p>When Calleigh came back Natalia had sat herself down next to Horatio, naturally as that was the only seat available and because he of course was Peter Pan so in a way they belonged together.<p>

The petite blonde sighed sitting down next to Eric saying, "Your beer, babe."

"Thanks, and you got a drink, you should be festive late on then," he joked, making everyone laugh.

Calleigh didn't answer, instead she took a sip of her drink, halfway listening to the conversations around the table. Horatio, Julia and Natalia were discussing the challenges of raising a son, or a child in general. Calleigh could hear the brunette say something about how she always wanted that, but she never found someone to have it with and Julia telling her to be careful what she wished for. Horatio just smiled, most likely happy that two of his leading ladies got along so well. The other five was having heavy debate about death penalty and who deserved it or not. In Calleigh's eyes pedophiles and child molesters qualified. Eric seemed to have the same view on that.

Natalia cast a glance on the southern beauty on the other side of the table thinking that she never before had seen or experienced her that quiet. She didn't seem to be anticipating in any of the conversations for some reason, but she knew for a fact the death penalty was one of her favorite matters to discuss.

Noticing she was being watched she quickly looked another way blushing, before excusing herself to Eric, most likely to go to the bathroom. Natalia quickly did the same to check on her friend.

In the bathroom Natalia found her, splashing some water on her face, before drying it. She was looking mighty frustrated and the brunette was starting to feel very concerned about her. She walked over to her, put a hand on her shoulder saying, "Calleigh, what's the matter?"

"I'm…I'm okay," the blonde answered, not turning to face her.

"We both know that's not a fact, did you and Eric have a fight before getting here?" she tried.

"No, no, we're good," said Calleigh with a sigh. A fight with Eric, unthinkable.

"Excuse me for saying so, but lately you haven't seemed happy with him," said Natalia in a soft tone.

"I'm not," the blonde admitted, still not turning.

"Then you should end it," said Natalia.

"I can't," she whispered.

"It's not fair for either of you that you…"Natalia started, but Calleigh turned to interrupt her, "Do you think it's that easy, he still loves me, Talia."

"And who may I ask do you love if not the man you are with?" she asked with a frown.

The word that slipped from Calleigh's lips was simply, "You." She never realized how true it was until she said it, leaving them both stunned just looking at each other.

Natalia could act as she was surprised, but as she wasn't that would be hard. It had always been there, especially lately and in a way she always knew. Not that she minded, feeling the same way herself. She just never found it wise to act upon it.

Now that she had it confirmed she however didn't care much about who should walked in, she bent a bit forward kissing Calleigh lovingly. As she backed away the other woman blushed like crazy whispering, "We shouldn't really…we should get back…

Another kiss quickly sealed her lips making her forget all about the others as she leaned in for more. Her body on the edge with lust, making her let out a soft moan as they broke free for air.

Still panting she looked at Natalia, her hazel eyes shining with warmth. It was then it became clear to her that this was the wrong time and place to do this, after all she was still with Eric and it was New Year's Eve.

"I'm sorry I can't do this right now," she whispered and hurried out before Natalia could do anything. She just looked at her wondering how she was going to get Calleigh to part ways with Eric. After all she was not happy with him, not at all. That much she knew.

* * *

><p>"Sweetheart, are you okay?" asked Eric, looking at a very flushed Calleigh that just had come back from the bathroom.<p>

"I'm okay, I'm just feeling a bit unwell that's all," said Calleigh with a sigh.

"Do you wish to go home to rest?" he asked concerned.

"No, I'll be fine, just wish to sit here and try to relax for a bit," she said snuggling closer to him, wondering how the heck she was going to do that when she felt what she felt.

Just then Natalia came back from the bathroom, Horatio looked at her, she looked more puzzled than before she went in as well. As she sat down, he bent over and whispered, "You took longer than I would have expected, are you okay?"

"There was a line so had to wait for a while, and I'll be fine, don't worry Horatio," she said in a soft tone, giving him a smile. He nodded and let his attention go to Julia.

At the other side of the table Ryan bent over to Molly whispering, "Do you have a feeling something is going on as well."

"I do yes, but this is not the night for worries, can't you take me out on the dance floor as I would like to dance," she said. There was a band playing on the stage and Molly felt there was a pressing tention around the table so she preferred to get a little room.

"Of course," he said, taking her hand. Walter and Claire quickly followed their example, making Horatio turn to Julia whispering, "Do you care to dance?"

"I do yes," she said with a smile, taking his hand and letting him lead her out on the crowded dance floor, leaving Eric, Calleigh and Natalia at the table.

"Do you feel up for dancing?" he asked his beloved, watching the dancing couples having fun.

'I do, but not with you,' she said, letting her eyes grace Natalia for a second before saying, "Once dance."

He nodded and slowly got up, making her do the same, her one hand in his and the other on his shoulder, his on her waist. He smiled at her, twirling her gently around, and dragging her into his grip once more. Her eyes meeting his before going over to Natalia sitting alone by the table seeming a bit lonely.

She instead focused on following Eric, shutting her mind down for the time being, it was easier that way. As they turned around and around again and again she was starting to feel even dizzier. She was feeling like she was going to throw up, yet she knew she couldn't.

"Eric, stop please," she whispered, making him do just that.

He looked at her, her face seemed almost grey, and she was panting fast. She looked all but okay. He led her a bit away from the party and outside thinking the fresh air might help. She sat down on the stairs trying to gather her and he sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry Eric," she whispered.

"It's okay, babe, I shouldn't ask you to dance when you were feeling unwell," he said.

"No it's not that, it's I can't be with you anymore, I don't love you like I did. I didn't want to do this tonight and here, yet I can't live on a lie anymore," she said, her tears starting to fall, she hated to do this to him.

"And you couldn't find a better time to say this," he said with a sigh.

"I'm so sorry, Eric, I just couldn't bear the thought of going home with you, letting you think everything was okay, that we had a future," she said.

"You're some piece of work do you know that," he said and started walking back inside. She knew it would only be a matter of time before they knew and she would be put in a bad light. Why did she have to do this to him tonight?

Tears were streaming down her face, she didn't want to go back in, and she couldn't live with their looks, not now, even if it was their fault.

"Bulletgirl," Horatio's velvet rumble broke through her thoughts.

"Gosh you haven't called me that in like forever," she whispered, turning her head to look at him.

"I know, it's been a while, and I take it's a while since you've been happy," said Horatio.

"What gave me away," she wanted to know, knowing he could read her as an open book.

"You've been more quiet and on the edge than usual," he answered.

"I suppose you are right, it's just I thought he was right, but it got boring, and now I know I was completely wrong," she answered with a sigh.

"Does Miss Boa Vista have something to do to that?" he asked her.

She nodded, looking out over the parking lot, making him say, "May I offer a friendly advice?"

"You may," she said and smiled at her.

"If it feels right go with it, don't care about the rest, after all you only live once," he said and smiled at her.

"Thank you, but what about Eric?" she asked, looking at the redhead in his best tux. He was looking back at her, his sapphire eyes sparkling at her.

"Give it some time," he said, smiling at her.

Calleigh nodded as she went back inside, Horatio was just about to follow when he heard Julia say, "Those are wise words, do they go for us as well, handsome?"

"They do yes," he said smiling at his Wendy with her blue butterfly mask, she was simply stunning.

"Good, as for a moment I was afraid you were captured by a beautiful police woman or the lovely Tinkerbell," she said, frowning a little.

"Never Julia, to me the only woman I should have any interest for is you," he said and smiled at him.

"You always knew how to charm me," she said, bending over to give him a kiss, which he quickly returned. As she backed away she smiled at him and he knew they both would be detained from the party inside for some time. Not that he cared and he knew that neither did she.

* * *

><p>Once inside Calleigh managed to find Natalia in the nearest bare, she joined her and said, "Do you wish to come home with me when we are done here?"<p>

"You're not wasting time are you, and yes," said Natalia with a giggle.

Just then the countdown started and as they heard everyone else around them yell, "Happy New Year," Calleigh bent forward and kissed her before she whispered, "Happy New year, Talia."

"Happy new year, Officer Duquesne," Natalia said, stroking some golden locks away from her face.

"What do you say to find a more private place," Calleigh whispered.

"I think that would be a great plan," said Natalia and let Calleigh drag her away from the crowded place. It's safe to say they never returned to the party. They even missed the adwards for best costume, which would have been Natalia and Horatio for Peter pan and Tinkerbell. Horatio howeer kept her price and decided to give it the her at a later point. When they finally came back both very flushed and their hair slighly messier it was time for them all to leave. No one said anything, but Horatio gave them a smile and Eric an angry glare as they got into a cab that would take them to Calleigh's house.

They would continue the celebration of the New Year there and they both knew the New Year would be much happier than the old, as they would enter it as a couple very much in love.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


End file.
